You Are My Answer
by Stranger1992
Summary: It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well. MitchieXAlex One-shot


The crowd cheered loudly as the last few notes were played of another one of Mitchie's songs. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, already feeling the effects of jumping around on stage and singing her heart out. The concert was pretty much over, but she knew she had one more song that she needed to get out. It was the hardest to perform not because it hadn't been sung before, or because it had so much of her own raw emotion poured into it, but because she could see a certain raven-haired teen in the crowd watching her like the single greatest, and worst thing of all time.

She had been there the whole night yet she hadn't cheered or sang along like everyone else. She just stood there, her gaze never moving. Mitchie knew that she was the one that arranged for the girl to be there, but now she was starting to wonder if it wasn't one of her better ideas. Could she go through with this? The pop-star looked over to the side of the stage, thinking about running while she had the chance, but she spotted another raven-haired beauty standing there with a look of determination across her face and knew that there was no chance. Her former lover's identical twin was not going to let her out of this. Not after everything they had gone through to get where they were now.

Mitchie took a deep breath and looked back out at the crowd. They were still screaming her praises, but they were quieter wondering why she wasn't doing anything yet. She knew she had to do this. She just had to keep telling herself why, and then force herself not to cry. She turned around and walked towards the stage exit where her acoustic guitar was leaning against the wall. She picked it up and the strap over her shoulders. Then she went back out in front of the crowd. _Time to face the music._

"This is a song that I just wrote recently, and while it's so close and personal to me, it's not something that can go without being performed." She told her fans through the mic. "it's about someone special. Someone I messed up with, and someone that I've just proven that I can't live without. So here it goes." She looked straight into the deep, dark brown eyes that were watching her curiously and began to strum one of the saddest melodies that she had ever played.

**I walked through the door with you, the air was cold; but something 'bout it felt like home somehow, and I left my scarf there, at your sister's house, and you still got it, in your drawer, even now.**

_Alex and Mitchie laughed as they left Selena's house on a cold winter night. With Christmas only a few days away, the girls were enjoying their nights with holiday spirit. _

_"Hey, you want to get a latte before I have to take you home?" Alex asked the small brunette. _

_"Sure, I'd love to." The pair walked along the New York street happily, their hands softly bumping into one another occasionally since they knew that they couldn't hold hands, at least, not in public. They passed a magazine rack that was outside of a book store and couldn't help but notice the cover since it had Mitchie's face plastered on it. _

_"Mitchie's New Hottie?" Alex read the title and looked questioningly at her girlfriend. _

_"What!?" The teen exclaimed reading it herself. "This is just more gossip Alex, you know I would never do anything like this to you" She said holding it out in front of her with a pleading look on her face. Alex nodded and took the magazine from her to put it back. _

_"I know Mitch, it's just…" She trailed off seeming as if she didn't want to say what was on her mind. _

_"What?" Mitchie asked._

_"It's nothing." Alex said and started walking again. Mitchie wanted to further question whatever it was that was bugging the Latina, but she already knew the answer, and also knew that Alex wanted her to just leave it alone for the time being. Feeling down and defeated, Mitchie followed her hoping to forget what they had just seen. _

**Oh, your sweet disposition, and my wide eyed gaze. We're singing in a car getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling, like pieces into place, and I can picture it after all these days.**

_Alex drove the car as the couple sang a song on the radio. They had been driving for some time, but it didn't bother either of them since they were having a great time._

_"Alex, do you even know where we are?" Mitchie asked her with a slight giggle that her girlfriend found adorable._

_"Of course I do! We're… Uh… Somewhere." Alex said laughing herself because they both knew that they had no idea where they were. _

_"uh huh." Mitchie laughed before pointing ahead. "Turn here; I think I see a town up ahead. We can go ask for directions." The younger of the two pointed out. Alex agreed and they soon found themselves in a classic small town that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were hardly any cars out, but the place was beautiful with the variety of colored leaves falling all around them. _

**And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here no more, and it might be okay, but I'm not fine at all. Cause here we are again on that little town street. You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me. Wind in my hair, I was there; I remember it, all too well. **

Mitchie could see the Latina smiling slightly, proving that she remembered it as well. By this time both girls had unshed tears in their eyes as they thought about their time together.

**Photo album on my counter, your cheeks were turning red. You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed.**

_"Wow, has time been good to you." Mitchie commented laughing at the expense of the girl sitting across from her that was blushing furiously. _

_"HEY, I'm sure _you_ have plenty of embarrassing photos too!" Alex said defending herself. The girls were sat the kitchen counter as Alex's mom was in the kitchen baking. Alex's family was over for the holidays because Mitchie's parents were out on a business trip that they could not avoid. Sure it would have made more sense for Mitchie to just go over to Alex's, but her mom had already bought so much food for thanksgiving that they decided to have it there. _

_"At least my mom's not here sharing all your old stories." The brunette countered sticking her tongue out in a very mature manor._

_"Ugh, you're right, we just need to get out of here, like NOW." Alex said desperately and Mitchie laughed. _

**And your mother's telling stories, about you on the t-ball team. You tell me about your past thinking your future was me. And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do; I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to.**

_It was the same night on thanksgiving and the Russo's had decided to stay the night seeing as how Mitchie's parents weren't back yet. The young Torres woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't seem to go back to sleep, so she went downstairs in search of a drink of water. Only rather than a drink of water, she found her girlfriend rummaging through the fridge. _

_"Couldn't sleep?" Mitchie asked knowingly, startling Alex. The brown-eyed Latina jumped before turning around and smiling sheepishly._

_"Yeah, you?" She asked._

_"Same." Mitchie walked passed Alex and pulled a un-eaten pie out of the fridge and then went to retrieve two plates, cups and forks. Alex went and sat beside her. The girls began to eat their midnight snacks and talk. Before they knew it they began talking about one of their favorite songs, and Alex got an idea. _

_"Wait here." She told her companion before running out of the room. She returned a few short moments later with her ipod in hand. She selected a song, and the music began to play through the speakers. She placed it down on the table and held a hand out to her girlfriend. _

_"Might I have this dance?" She asked, and Mitchie giggled. _

_"I'd love to."_

**'Cause here we are again, in the middle of the night. We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light. Down the stairs, I was there; I remember it all too well.**

Mitchie knew that it was partly her fault for what had happened between the two, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't the only one to screw things up. As selfish as she knew it was, she thought that Alex should have been a little more patient with her. She had made her decide between her or her career, and then she chose for her before she could answer. She knew it wasn't the greatest thing to think, but it was how she felt, and she needed Alex to know that.

**And maybe we got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much, but this thing was a masterpiece till you tore it all up. Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well. Hey you called me up again just to break me like a promise: so casually cruel in the name of being honest. I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here 'cause I remember it all, all, all too well. **

The tears were flowing freely now, cascading down the young singer's face while Alex refused to show the same vulnerability even though a tear did slip.

**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it. I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it. **

The singer now went to the edge of the stairs, setting down her guitar and grabbing the mic as she had rehearsed with her security guards before. They all lined up creating a blockade to fend off any crazy fans. Mitchie was then able to start making her way through the crowd towards the girl she had been watching throughout the whole song. Alex looked like she wanted to run, but she was frozen in place, shocked.

**After plaid shirt days, and nights where you made me your own. Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone. **

She was now close enough to Alex that she could reach out and touch her if she wanted to, and the fans were going insane. Luckily the body guards were great at their jobs.

Mitchie actually did reach out now and gently touch a familiar old scarf that was lying around Alex's neck, then she looked up into Alex's eyes.

**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week, cause it reminds you of innocence, and it smells like me. **

Mitchie lowered her hand and looked dead in her former lover's eyes .

**You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well. Yeah, 'cause there we are again when I loved you so. Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there; I remember it all too well. Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all, down the stairs you were there, you remember it all, it was rare. I was there. I remember it, all too well. **

The music came to the last note and faded away. The entire arena was dead silent as they watched the scene unfold. Alex's tears now matched Mitchie's, but they were both silent, speaking through their eyes. Then Mitchie raised the mic back up to her mouth and began to speak straight to Alex, as if they were alone in the large room.

"I was stupid to think that I could ever keep you a secret, but you were the one who never gave me the chance to answer. You told me, that you couldn't handle it anymore and as much as you say you didn't want to, you made me choose between you or my career. Then you ran out before I could give you my answer." Mitchie told her, her voice echoing throughout the room. "This was my decision Alex. It always has, and it always was. _You_ are my answer.

More tears poured down the Latina's cheeks and to say she was shocked was an understatement. She was completely and utterly speechless, so Mitchie was continued.

"I'm still here if you'll accept me." She told her, this time without the mic. She was still silent and with all the tears Mitchie began dreading her answer. She was ready to turn away and run back stage before something she didn't expect happened; Alex's lips crashed against her own.


End file.
